Second Born
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: The second Uchiha born after the demise of the Uchiha clan has finally been born. [one-shot] / [post-gaiden]


**Second Born**  
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

 **summary** : The second Uchiha born after the demise of the Uchiha clan has finally been born.

.

.

"Uchiha-san?"

"I'm okay."

"He appears to be stable."

The Uchiha matriarch knew what the nurse was talking about. She watched the nurse in front of her, wishing to know where her child was. It puzzled her as to why the little one was not with her. Still, Sakura did not yet voice this feeling, and instead kept silent—happy that her son was safe.

"I can bring her to you?"

"Please."

"Okay, I will be back soon."

With that, the brown-haired nurse had left the Uchiha matriarch to herself. The woman sat up, wincing from the pain from her stomach. They had to do an emergency C-section. It appeared that the little one had _turned_ the wrong way. It had happened to Sarada as well, so there was no surprise there.

After a few moments, she heard the door click open. Prepared to meet her son, she was surprised when she met the mismatched eyes of her husband. He looked over her body before exhaling heavily.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine; the baby came early," Sakura said, feeling no anger towards her husband. "We couldn't help that."

However, her cheeriness did not impact her husband. He looked rather guilty. "I should have been here, Sakura. I… shouldn't have left to begin with, but—"

"Shh," Sakura hushed, sitting up and letting out a curse when her wound made itself known. In response, the Uchiha moved over, about to tell her to lie back down, but he stopped when he met her gaze. "It's not your fault. We have missions, Sasuke-kun… besides, you're here now, aren't you?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

Sakura knew that he was not happy about this, so she reached up and cupped his cheek. He jumped a little, but relaxed and leaned into her touch. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to become unguarded with her. Sakura smiled, knowing full well that only herself and her child— _children_ —had the ability to do this to him. Always so careful: that was Sasuke.

"Anata… We can't help being shinobi…" the rose-haired woman said, leaning into him. Instantly, she felt his strong arms—he had his prosthetic attached—hold her. "Sasuke… It's okay. You're here now. You're here to meet our _son_ —" she heard his breath hitch. "—and that's all that matters."

After a moment of silence, and the kunoichi feeling the love of her beloved husband. She pulled away and smiled gently at him. Sasuke nodded his head, smiling softly at her—a smile that only _she_ will see.

As if on cue, the door opened once more, revealing the nurse from before whom was holding a bundle of blankets.

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, taking in his expressions. She smiled when he relaxed once more. His eyes were trained on the baby. The nurse silently handed the child to Sakura.

"We will need to keep him here for a few nights as he is a month and a half early," the nurse said softly, not wanting to break the moment between the two parents. She _especially_ did not want to tell—who appeared to be—the father for being in the room without permission. Though, from his eyes, the nurse could tell that this man was the father and had every right to be there. "But… we will set that up in here so you can watch over him, Uchiha-sama."

"Thank you," Sakura said softly, not taking her eyes off of the child in her hands.

The baby had a dark tuft of hair—thank goodness it was not pink—and from his brief openings of his eyes, his eyes were the same colour as hers—perhaps a shade or two darker. The roseate nuzzled the baby, whom let out a coo and opened his eyes now. He studied the woman holding him, and looked around the room, taking a big yawn before an adorable expression crossed his face.

"Are you hungry, bubba?" the roseate asked, watching as the nurse left the room before finally unclipping her nursing gown. "Here…" with that, the little one practically latched himself onto her teat, sucking rather greedily. "Good boy, good boy," Sakura said softly, stroking his hair.

Sasuke kept silent throughout, knowing from before with Sarada that this was an important time between a mother and her child. Sasuke studied his son and made predictions on what he would like when he was older. He had gentler features than he had as a babe, but he had many of his more notable features. His other child, Sarada, was a perfect mix between himself and Sakura—though he would say that she was definitely, definitely Sakura's daughter. This child though, appeared to have most of his features: same nose, same eyes—other than the shade of course.

When Sakura had finished feeding their child, she hugged into the little one before she glanced at her husband. She silently asked if he wished to hold the baby boy. Instantly, the Uchiha nodded his head and reached for his son and held him in his arms. It was different holding a babe in two arms in comparison to one. He had gotten used to—well, _used_ to be—holding Sarada with one, cradling her.

"What will we name him?" he heard Sakura asked softly.

"Saizo," Sasuke answered instantly without a second thought.

Sakura smiled. "So is the 'Sa' character going to be for any child we have?"

"You want another child?" Sasuke asked, turning his head in her direction. He had been surprised by that.

"Whatever happens, happens," Sakura said gently. "Though… I am perfectly fine with our family now."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled. He did not care if he one child or two or even five. As long as his family was happy and healthy, then he is happy. "Sak… where's Sarada?"

The roseate pondered on that for a moment. "A mission, I believe. No doubt there would have been a note sent to her."

Sasuke nodded his head, glancing down at Saizo. "Sarada… she'll be a good elder sister."

"I know," Sakura smiled gently. "It's Sarada, after all."

The Uchiha nodded his head, smirking lightly. The thought of his child being an elder sibling made him happy, but at the same time slightly worried. Though, he knew if he had anything to do with it, the tradegy between him and his own brother would not occur. Not ever. Of course, there would—more than likely—be issues with sibling further down the blood line, but Sasuke knew to tell of his story… somehow, and somewhere. After all, it was written in the new Uchiha tablet beneath his house… The same was for Naruto.

"Hm… Saizo will look a lot like you, don't you think?" Sakura asked, appearing to have had the same thoughts as her husband on the matter.

Nodding his head, Sasuke studied his child once more. Again, he felt that the child would look a lot like him when he was older. "He has your eyes though…" the Uchiha smirked. "Good…"

The roseate smiled. "I didn't think any of our children would have _any_ of my features," Sakura said softly. "I mean… Uchiha genes are highly dominant, and my eyes and hair are recessive. It really makes no sense…"

"Who cares if it makes sense or not?" Sasuke said easily, cradling his son in his arms.

"True…" Sakura said, smiling happily.

.

.

A few hours had passed since then, and Sakura was now resting. The nurse, true to her word, had set up a crib in the room which would be able to help the baby breathe easier. Sasuke was keeping an eye out whilst sitting on his chair. Now especially was when his family was at risk, so he was paying attention to everything. Though, he felt more peaceful seeing as he was in Konoha, rather than in the middle of nowhere inside of one of Orochimaru's many bases.

Sasuke heard the _click_! of the door, and gazed over. However, when he felt his daughter's chakra, he relaxed, albeit slightly. The Uchiha heiress wandered in, looking around cautiously.

"It's fine, Sarada."

The girl jumped at the sound of her father's voice. "You're back, Papa?"

"As are you," Sasuke said, standing up. "I suppose you wish to meet your brother?"

With that, Sarada nodded her head. She had said to her father multiple times that she wanted to be an elder sibling, and that she would love her sibling. So… when Sarada found out that her mother was pregnant with their second child, Sarada was so excited. The thirteen year old girl grinned and followed her father over to the crib near Sakura.

"Is Mama okay?"

"She's fine… she's just resting for now," Sasuke said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake his wife or the baby.

Sarada followed suite and kept quiet, peering into the plastic crib. "He's so small…" she then paused. "So I guess I have a brother, then? I was expecting to have a sister," the girl laughed. "Though, this is still the best," her voice dropped. "I'll protect you, onii-san."

The Uchiha heard and felt his heart prick. His brother had said those same words to him, and where did that leave him? _Dead_. Though, Sasuke knew his daughter and he would make sure his son understood as well. Sasuke wanted no more bloodshed between the Uchihas… especially with the clan having been revived thirteen years ago, with Sarada's birth.

"What's his name?" Sarada asked, snapping her father out of his thoughts.

"Saizo."

The dark-haired girl smirked. "So I guess we really are keeping the 'Sa' character."

"Your mother said the same thing."

The girl giggled softly. "Mama and I think the same, Papa. You should know that by now."

"Ah," Sasuke nodded. Though he had been away for such a long time before, he had learned a lot about his two girls—it surprised him that there was still more to know about Sakura, seeing as he knew her like the back of his hand—when he had been at home for a year and a half.

"Say, Papa…" the girl's smile fell. "Are you happy—being home?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked astounded that she had asked such a thing. "Why—"

"I mean… you have to be used to living on your own, right? I mean…"

"Sarada."

"Huh?"

He lightly tapped her forehead. "I'm not going to go away for that length of time ever again. I wanted to stay here then, and I want to stay here now. That won't change."

"Papa…" she rubbed her forehead. "'Kay."

He smiled, knowing that she was happy with his answer. He could not really blame her though, after being away for such a long span of time, there had to be some negative feelings in her heart. Sarada was more than likely afraid that she would wake up one day and have her mother tell her that he had left again on some mission to save the world.

"Saizo, huh?" Sarada smiled once more. "Hm… I'm going to spoil him."

Sasuke sighed heavily, glad that she was happy again. "Ah."

His dark eyes trailed onto his wife, who had been awake… "When did you wake up?"

"A while ago…" Sakura said, sitting up with a groan. "You two are loud. I'm surprised that the baby hasn't woken up."

In an instant, Sarada had practically tackled her mother. "Mama!"

"Sarada… shhh…" Sakura sighed, a tick or irritation on her face, but it faded away into a look of bliss. "How was your mission?"

"Mmm… who cares?" Sarada asked, hugging into her mother.

The rose-haired Uchiha rolled her eyes at her daughter's behaviour, and knew that she would ask her child for more information on the mission later. But for now, Sakura was just content on the fact that her two children and her husband were in the same room. Sakura was excited to raise another child but, she thought as she glanced at her husband who was giving their daughter a (rather awkward) hug, it will be good to raise a baby with _him_.

And that was something that Sakura was looking forward to.

With that thought, she grinned.

.

 _Fin_

.

the day will come when i finally write a good ending and a good title. but apparently that day has not yet come. still, hope this was an enjoyable couple of minutes *laughs*.


End file.
